


Reunited

by niall_ate_mynamee



Series: "Rest In Peace, My Friend." [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Cancer, Death, Gen, Happy but sad ending, Harry had at the same fate as Niall with death okay?, Other, Shooting, Suicide, They're all dead...but they're all together, this is a sequel, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to: "Rest In Peace, My Friend." </p><p>-</p><p>(Must read that^^ first before reading this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted "Rest In Peace, My Friend." months ago, but I've only just realized that I never posted the sequel. This was written right after the first one, and it was posted on my Tumblr since then, but I wanted to post it on here too, because I forgot and only the first one was on here. :/ haha. 
> 
> Enjoyyyyy. xx

Just a year after the band broke up, the four boys were once again reunited. They agreed that every year, on Niall’s birthday, they would all meet up at the cemetery where their best friend lay, and just spend hours sitting around and talking, sharing their stories. 

This year, Greg Horan was there when the four boys arrived. They hadn’t seen Greg since Niall’s funeral 16 years ago, so this had surprised them. “Greg?” Louis questioned as the boys walked towards the familiar headstone. The 42 year old looked up startled, but calmed once he saw who it was. 

"Hey." He whispered, moving over slightly so the boys could all sit down. "Been a while since I’ve seen you boys." He lightly chuckled, taking in their appearances. They all chuckled in return and settled down on the ground. 

"Sixteen years to be exact." Liam answered, smiling. Greg nodded with a small smile on his face, but soon sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. "How’ve you been, anyway?" He asked softly, looking over at the older male in concern.

Greg shrugged and looked into Liam’s eyes. “I’m doing as good as I can be when my baby brother is dead,” He answered bitterly, but apologized when the four boys’ faces dropped, “Sorry. How’re you boys doing?” He asked. 

"We’re doing better. We miss him, but we know that he’s safe." Zayn answered, closing his eyes while trying to hold back his tears. Harry rubbed small circles on his friend’s back before smiling sadly at the headstone in front of him. 

"It’s not been the same without him, you know? Everyday I listen to One Direction songs and every time his voice comes through the speakers…I just break down and cry. My little Darcy kept asking me who he was. She’d see him in pictures of us and she’d hear me crying his name when I break down. She keeps asking me who he is. I’d always tell her he was her Uncle that passed away happy. She’s a smart girl, Darcy is. Her personality is so much like Niall’s and that just makes me smile. She’d sit down with me and I’d tell her all these stories about Niall and how much we all loved him. She wishes she could meet him. She says he’s cute and handsome. She would sit down at her computer and watch videos of us back in our One Direction days and I’d just hear her laugh along with Niall. I miss him and I wish he could be here with us. He would have been married with kids and living a happy life…" Harry finished, the silent sobs wracking his body.

After Harry’s speech, everyone sat in silence and just stared sadly at the headstone. There was a rather long message right at the bottom which no one had seen before. “Hey, what’s that?” Louis pointed out as Greg leaned forward to examine the small text.

_Lads, even though I’m gone from Earth, never think of me being gone. I’m not gone from your lives. I’m still here with you boys. I am your heart beats. I am protecting you. I am in you. Never cry over me. You are too beautiful to cry. You can go live your lives and I’ll still be there. At night, when you look up at the stars, I will be there brightest star. That brightest star is me. I am watching over you. Heck, I’m watching over you while you’re reading this. Remember to smile, boys! People love your smile. I love your smile. You four are the four most beautiful people I have ever met and I am so happy that I had the honor of being able to call you lads my brothers. I am so proud of you boys. I know you guys will have happy families in the near future. I am so sorry I won’t be there to experience it with you in person. I am so sorry I won’t be there to hug you when you’re down. I am so sorry I won’t be there to laugh at Louis’ obnoxious jokes. I am so sorry I won’t be there to slap some sense into you when you get out of hand. I just want you boys to know that I love you with everything in me. You are the best brother’s a guy could ever ask for. And if you guys see Greg or my mam or pa, please tell them I love them to pieces. They were the best family I could ever ask for. This is goodbye for now, boys. We’ll meet again. I know we will. And when we do, the first think you’ll guys get is a Horan Hug. :) Goodbye for now, my brother’s. I love you. xxx_

When Greg finished, everyone was in tears. How could they not have seen that before?! Greg leaned back and looked up towards the sky. The sun was beaming brightly, setting a beautiful scene for the boys below. He smiled, knowing his baby brother was watching him right now. 

_"I love you."_

—-

5 years after that day at the cemetery, Liam Payne was the second to die. He was in a plane crash. He was coming home from an important work meeting in Atlanta when a storm hit, sending the plane he was on, hurdling towards the ground. He was killed on impact. His wife, Danielle. His children, Maisy and Daisy, who are 7 year old twins. His mum, his father, his sister’s. His friends, Louis, Harry and Zayn. They were all left devastated, but happy knowing he was back with his blonde best friend.

—-

The third to go was Zayn Malik. Just two years after Liam’s passing, Zayn caught Lung Cancer and died peacefully in his sleep just eight months after he was diagnosed. Perrie, his wife. Niall, his 5 year old son and James, his 10 year old son. His mother, father, and sister’s. His remaining friends, Harry and Louis. They all mourned his death, but once again, they were happy he was back with his two best friends.

—-

Louis Tomlinson was the next to go. 7 years after Zayn passed, Louis was killed in a drive-by shooting while he was out with his little sister’s. The four girl’s watched in horror as their big brother’s life ended right in front of them. His wife, Eleanor. His children, Lily-Mae who was 11, Kayleigh who was 8 and Drake who was 4. His mother, father and sister’s. His one last remaining friend, Harry. They all sobbed at the cruel death. Harry was now left alone. He knew he couldn’t last much longer. But now, Louis was with the others. And soon…Harry will be too.

—-

Finally, Harry’s time finally came. Just 5 short months after Louis’ tragic death, Harry Styles hung himself. He couldn’t bare the thought of not having his boys around him. He made sure to say goodbye to his family before he passed. He told them all and, even though they were all devastated, they understood why he was doing this. He spent a day each with them, letting them know how much he loved them. He even rung up each other the other boys’ families to say goodbye. Again, they understood. Gemma, Harry’s older sister, took it the worst. When they were spending their very last day together, Gemma was sobbing into her little brother’s chest. Harry held her close, whispering sweet things in her ear, telling her how much he loved her, telling her she’s the best big sister he could have ever asked for and he kissed her forehead every minute. He spent a whole day with his beautiful 12 year old daughter, Darcy. She didn’t understand what was happening, but Harry simply said,  _"Daddy’s going to be flying. Daddy’s going to be an Angel. Daddy will protect you from the bad. Daddy loves you very much. Stay strong for me, Darcy. My beautiful baby girl. I love you."_

Once Harry was ready, he tied the rope around his ceiling fan and made a loop just big enough for him to fit his head in. He stood up on the chair and tied the loop around his neck. Pressing play on his stereo, Moments began playing on replay. Harry just stood and listened to it one last time. On the second round, when Niall’s angel-like voice sounded through the speakers, Harry smiled and jumped…

—-

_They were the five best friends._

_They were always there to make each other smile._

_They were always there to laugh._

_They were always there to make their families proud._

_They were there as just the five of them._

_Here lies the five beautiful souls of five beautiful boys._

_Niall Horan,_

_Liam Payne,_

_Zayn Malik,_

_Louis Tomlinson,_

_Harry Styles._

_Though their deaths were tragic, they are now free of pain and reunited again._

_Two suicides, one plane crash, one shooting and one illness._

_They are best friends._

_They are brothers._

_They are finally together again._

_Their souls will now rest in peace._

_Though many lives have been torn apart from the loss of these five wonderful people,_

_Their story as brothers has inspired the lives of many, many people._

_Their music will forever live on in everyone’s hearts._

_They will never be forgotten._

_We love you, boys._

_Keep smiling and let your souls rest in peace._

_xxx_

—-

"Ni! Pass the damn ball!" A 21 year old Louis Tomlinson yelled from across the field. The 19 year old blonde laughed and continued dribbling the ball. 

 

"Lou, you are so going to lose!" 19 year old Harry Styles laughed as the ball was passed to him. Louis pouted, causing happy laughter to erupt from the others.

 

"Don’t worry, Loueh, we’ll get them." 20 year old Zayn Malik chuckled, patting his friend’s back. 

 

"Pfft, yeah right, Malik!" 19 year old Liam Payne scoffed playfully. 

 

"Guys! I love you…but GET YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME!" Niall Horan yelled from where he had just scored another goal.

 

"Don’t make me come over there, Horan." Louis said playfully, smirking at his younger friend. Niall giggled and stuck his tongue out, skipping back over to the four boys.

 

"I love being with you boys again. You wouldn’t even know how boring it was up here without you boys!" The blonde yelped, a grin tugging at his lips.

 

"We love you, Nialler. It wasn’t the same without you down there with us. We missed you everyday. It was so hard to wake up every morning knowing you weren’t there anymore. We didn’t even see your family for years after you passed…" Liam sighed sadly.

 

"Hey, no need for sad stories now," Zayn interrupted, "What matters is that we’re all together again. We had an amazing life and now we can start a new one up here. We will never grow up here, we can be just regular young lads! We have forever to do what we want. Everyday, we’re all going to be here. Just the five of us. We are brother’s and we will never leave each other again. We will be seeing our families soon too. They will be up here one day and then we will live forever. We’ll never age. Heck, we might even meet a few fans in the near future. The important thing is, we’re here and together. We don’t have to worry about death or pain or fear…nothing can hurt us here." 

 

After Zayn’s speech, the five boys had a group hug. All gripping each other tightly. Niall pulled away first when he heard a small, familiar voice call his name. He whipped around, seeing the little girl, who was around 5, come running towards him while she giggled. 

 

The four boys looked on with smiles on their faces, yet they were confused. “Who’s this then, Ni?” Harry asked, cooing at the little girl in his best friend’s arms. She giggled and blushed, hiding her face in Niall’s neck.

 

The blonde boy chuckled and rocked the small child. “This is Annie. She died 20 years ago, and we met the day after I passed and I came up here. I’m pretty much her father. Everyone up here even says we’re father and daughter. She’s my little princess. So, really, I’ve had a daughter just as you guys have had a family.” With a smile, Niall kissed his ‘daughter’s forehead and hugged her close.

—-

So, my friends, that’s where this story ends. 

The five boys are living happily as young men up in Heaven.

Even when our sky is grey, theirs is still blue.

When we’re crying or frowning, they’re laughing and smiling.

While we’re down here in a cruel world, they’re up there in a peaceful world.

Everyday, One Direction is heard.

Their music is still being played on the Radio. 

Their faces are still fresh in the minds of all those who grew up with them.

Their families are still know.

The Horan’s, Malik’s, Tomlinson’s, Styles’ and Payne’s have been growing over the years.

New children have been brought into the world.

The children have been told many wonderful stories about their past relatives who had changed the world in just 3 short years.

The name’s: Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles will never be forgotten. 

They are God’s new Angel’s.

They are their families Angel’s.

Liam’s, Zayn’s, Louis’ and Harry’s children were told of their daddies deaths once they were older.

Sure, tears were shed, but once people explained how they were happy and reunited with their Irish best friend who they lost when he was just 19, they understood. Every night, they speak to the brightest star. That brightest star, they know, is their daddies. 

Greg Horan named his child Niall James. His son, Niall James Horan. His son who looked exactly like his baby brother. Niall James Horan would grow up to learn that his name means something to the world. Niall James Horan will grow up to learn that his Uncle, Niall James Horan, was a worldwide music legend. 

The One Direction name lives on. 

 

_Forever young,_

_I wanna be forever young,_

_Do you really wanna live forever,_

_Forever,_

_Forever young?_


End file.
